Generally, some applications such as Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), and network settings such as access points etc. are preset when the production of a mobile device (including but not limited to mobile phones) is completed in a factory, so that the mobile device has the capability of working normally within the range of the sales market when leaving the factory. When the mobile device enters some unavailable regions, parameters of the mobile device are configured generally using an air interface configuration protocol, such as Open Mobile Alliance Client Provisioning (OMA CP), so that the mobile device can be used normally in the field.
OMA CP is a unidirectional configuration protocol, and an OMA CP parameter configuration message is required to be sent by a server to configure parameters of a mobile terminal. Therefore, when parameters of a terminal device are configured using an air interface configuration protocol like OMA CP, and if some functions of the mobile device are not supported in a region where the terminal device locates and transmission of such a parameter configuration message or command is not supported by a server in this region, then some functions of the mobile device will be unavailable in this region. If the mobile terminal switches frequently among different countries or regions and a server in the current country or region cannot modify parameters of the mobile terminal actively, then some software of the mobile terminal will be unavailable, such as an MMS home page access point, and a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network connection access point etc. At the same time, since related access information is different in different regions, the MMS application and data services are caused to be unavailable, which directly affects the use of functions of the mobile device by a user, thus greatly reducing user experience and affecting the daily life of the user.
Some software information of a mobile terminal can be modified and configured through OMA CP in a specific region or country in the prior art. When a mobile terminal is located in a specific region or country, a local server sends a configuration message to the mobile terminal of a user, and configures and modifies information of the mobile terminal of the user. Currently, the mainstream OMA CP solution is specifically as follows: when a terminal moves a to specific network and is found by an operator network, the operator network triggers a server to transmit configuration information, the terminal accepts information configuration and connects back to the server to complete configuration. The prior art has the following disadvantages: if a current operator is unable to initiate an OMA CP message process, some software of a mobile terminal of a user will be unavailable, e.g. if information of a German operator or a French operator is stored in MMS homepage access information and/or GPRS link access parameter information of the mobile terminal, when a user roams to China or Japan, the user will fail to use related data services like MMS and GPRS if the capability of OMA CP configuration is not provided in the area of a local operator in China or Japan.